


You're a Rebel Now

by shop5



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Backstory, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, kallus and Zeb's growing relationship, post rebels finale, ptsd nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shop5/pseuds/shop5
Summary: Post-finale Kallus finding his place with the rebels and the Ghost crew and getting used to his new life outside the empire and exploring his growing feelings for Zeb.





	You're a Rebel Now

Kallus went to the room they'd shown him and stood there looking around alone. He didn't know what he was expecting when he got here—probably a cell but this seemed like normal living quarters. With the adrenaline of the fight subsiding some he started to register the pain he was in—a couple of bruised ribs, his face—he pulled off his gloves and felt gingerly around his ribs to make sure nothing was broken—grateful, when he discovered nothing seemed to be.

He looked up when he heard the door slide open holding his breath for a second half expecting the jedi or one of the others coming to interrogate him. He relaxed slightly when he saw Garazeb walk through the door. He was strangely relieved to see the other alive and there was a second of silence as they looked at each other.

Zeb held up the parcel in his hand and tossed it to Kallus. “Brought you some clothes.”

Kallus looked down and them and then back up at Zeb holding the parcel closer. “Thank you.”

“Yeah.” Zeb walked over and flopped down on the bottom bunk. He glanced back over at Kallus. “You might as well change seeing as how we're roommates now we have to get used to that kinda thing.”

Kallus raised an eyebrow. “Roommates?”

“Limited space. Everyone's gotta share.”

“Right.” Kallus said. He ran his fingers over the material on the clothes he'd been given. It was softer then what he was used to but looking back he couldn't remember the last time he'd worn anything but his uniform. He set the parcel on one of the near by crates and moved to get his tunic off, struggling with with the movement that caused a shooting pain every time he tried to turn.

“Do you need help with that?” Zeb said after a while.

Kallus hesitated. “If you wouldn't mind.”

Zeb got up and walked over helping Kallus get himself out of the tunic. Kallus could feel the Lasat's eyes on him. “What?” he said.

“That looks like it hurts,” Zeb said with a grunt. He gestured to the nasty looking bruises that covered a good portion of his torso.

“I'll manage.”  
“You'll have to we've got were getting low on supplies and there plenty of others worse off.”

Kallus nodded and pulled on the clothes he was given. They fit rather well and he wondered vaguely who they really belonged to.

“Thanks for these.” Kallus said. Zeb just nodded. “Not to look a gift horse in the mouth—but, what happens now?”

“What do you mean?” Zeb said.

“With me what's going to happen.”

“You're cover's blown. Looks like you're a rebel now.”

“Hmm...” Kallus sat down on one of the crates. He didn't regret what he'd done but hearing Zeb say it out loud felt like a strange realization.

“So much for taking your chances with the empire.” Zeb said with only a note of irony.

Kallus smiled a little and looked over at him. “What can I say, a damn bleeding-heart alien got inside my head and had me questioning everything.”

Zeb laughed. Kallus sighed trying really hard to focus on anything that wasn't the pain in his ribs.

“Don't suppose there's anything to eat around here is there?” Kallus said.

“Not until we land no. But actually--” Zeb got up and kicked one of the wall panels open. He pulled out a bottle of something blue and slightly shimmery. “This do you until we get to Yavin?”

“Is that Ortolan Blue?” Kallus said raising an eyebrow.

“What, not good enough for your imperial tastes?” Zeb said opening it.

Kallus got up and walked over holding his side. “Imperial tastes? They serve _that_ in the cantina on the _Steel Talon_ – it's better than the hull stripper we used to drink on Coruscant.” He took the bottle and took a long drink.

“So you are from Coruscant then?” Zeb said taking the bottle back.

“The accent didn't give it away?”

Zeb shrugged.  
“I am.” Kallus sat down on the edge of Zeb's bunk and looked up at him. “Level 2142. I was a kid, near the end of the clone wars the academy got less picky and started taking recruits from the lower levels.”

Zeb took a seat next to him and handed him the bottle. Kallus took a swig.

“I'm assuming you're the one that vouched for me so. Thanks.” Kallus said.

Zeb patted Kallus' chest with the back of his hand and reached for the bottle setting it aside. “Don't make me regret it.”

Kallus sat back and closed his eyes for a second.

“I'd like an audience with who ever's in command when we get to your base. You said you're running low on supplies—I have information regarding supply points and lines on several different planets mostly in the Outer Rim. I'm sure I have other pertinent information as well.”

“That's probably our first stop anyway so you're in luck.”

Kallus nodded looking down at his hands.

“Was our conversation really what made you turn on them?” Zeb said.

“Our conversation made me realize some things I'd been thinking for a long time.” Kallus looked over at Zeb. “You know on Lasan I was the one that gave the order to use the T-7s – we didn't know what they could do and after that, Admiral Yularen and others argued against them in the senate so we would never have to give that order again.” He hesitated for a second. “Now I think they're working on something much worse. Thrawn had his suspicions but I was never able to gather any solid information on it.”

“What kind of something?” Zeb said.

“The kind of something that requires tons of Quadranium and a lot of need-to-know memos from the top.”

There was a few long seconds of silence before Zeb shook his head. “Nothing we can do about it now. You should get some rest. I can take the top bunk.”

Kallus looked up. “You sure that thing can support you?”

“What are you implying?” Zeb huffed.

“Nothing except that I'm fairly certain this ship's being held together with spare parts and hope. And I'd rather not be crushed while I sleep.”

Zeb shoved him. “This ship got away from you enough.”

“I know. I should be embarrassed.”

Zeb snorted.

“I'm not that tired anyway.” Kallus said.

“What do you want to do then?” Zeb said.

“Have some more of that booze?”

Zeb handed him the bottle.

“If you've got cards and a couple of dice we could play Corellian Spike—” He took a swig of the drink. “Or rather more specifically you can watch me _win_ at Corellian Spike.”

“Is that so?” Zeb said getting up. He grabbed the Sabacc deck and some dice from one of the compartments and dragged a crate over to use as a table. “Because I'm pretty sure you're the one that'll be watching me win.”

“Care to put a wager on that?”

Zeb sat across from him and shuffled the cards. “Alright when I win you're doing my laundry rotation for the next two cycles.” He started to deal the cards.

“Right, and when I win you're doing mine.”

Zeb snorted. “ _When you win._ ”

Kallus picked up his cards and looked at them.

***

They were three rounds in before Zeb finally slammed his fist down on the crate. “You're cheating.”

Kallus smirked and laid another card down. “It's your deck how could I possibly be cheating.” He looked up. “Your move.”

Zeb opened his mouth to say something else when the door to the room slid open again. Kallus straightened up when he saw Hera standing there.

“I see you boys are settling in.” She said. She looked between them.

Zeb muttered something under his breath.

“Very well ma'am. Your hospitality. It's more than I deserve.” Kallus said.

Hera waved a hand. “We'll be landing shortly. Agent Kallus if you're feeling up to it the council has requested to speak with you right away.”

Kallus looked over at Zeb for a second before turning back to Hera. “I'll be fine, tell them I'm more then happy to speak with them.”

When Hera left Kallus looked back at Zeb. “So what's that, six cycles on laundry you owe me now?”  
Zeb grumbled collecting the cards. “This isn't over.”

Kallus got up and patted Zeb on the shoulder. “Maybe next time I'll let you win.”

***

When they got to Yavin IV they landed on a bustling tarmac. Kallus looked around as he walked with the others to command. It was certainly much larger and more well organized than he'd expected. He'd expected a loose contingent of rogue agents like the Ghost this was much more substantial. The Empire underestimated them. He'd underestimated them too.

“Yavin wasn't even in our periphery.” Kallus said off-handed mostly to himself. “It's incredibly clever. The planet proper masks your location and the forest would make a ground assault damn near impossible even if they did find it.”

“Not so much If they really are building a super weapon.” Zeb said.

Kallus looked up at him. “Perhaps not.”

Once off the tarmac they entered one of the old temples that had been, what seemed like, hastily converted into a hanger and command center. Everything seemed functioning but ramshackle and all the personal looked tired. He walked with the Ghost crew into the council room where they were met with stares ranging from welcoming to skeptical. A few he recognized. Some of these people were senators or government officials of varying degrees—a few he knew he'd seen in Admiral Yularen's office before. Kallus kept his mouth shut and his eyes forward trying his hardest to keep himself upright if only to sooth his own pride.

“Agent Kallus,” said and even voice when they got closer to the center of the room.

He looked over. “Senator Mothma.” He said with a small bow and only the slightest hint of surprise.

“Have we met?” she said looking at him closer.

“A long time ago ma'am I was assigned to your security detail when I was a cadet.”

“The name did sound familiar,” she said. Kallus glanced around. “You're holding your side are you sure you're up to this now?”

“With all due respect, ma'am if we wait any information I have may be unusable. The empire is...efficient at tying loose ends.”

Senator Mothma nodded.

The Ghost crew was dismissed with thanks from the council and Kallus stayed alone to relay what intel he could. Stenographers were brought in to record the information and send it to the appropriate units in real time. He told them about supply routes and holding stations, recruitment centers in the outer rim and as much as he knew about labor camps and the slave trade. The senators seemed to have a keen interest on learning anything they could about governor Tarkin, the science division and why the empire was stripping Jedha. Kallus answered their questions to the best of his ability and after what felt like hours he was released. He felt drained.

When he left the council room he found Zeb sitting outside against the wall.

“Don't tell me you've been waiting out here this whole time.”

Zeb snorted. “I don't like you that much.” He stood up and handed Kallus a bag.

Kallus took it skeptically. “What's this?”

“Dinner. Didn't want you to miss it.”

“Thanks.” Kallus said. He opened the bag and was a little shocked to see a real sandwich and fruit.

“What's wrong,” Zeb said. Kallus looked up.

“Nothing, just surprised. I was expecting rations.”

Zeb shook his head. “One good thing about Yavin there's always fresh food.”

“I couldn't tell you the last time I had something that wasn't freeze dried or prepackaged.”

Zeb laughed. “Well you can get used to it for a while. It looks like we're grounded, until the heat's off.”

“I've never really liked staying in one place to long,” Kallus said. “Makes it easier for ghosts catch up with you.”

“Yeah I know the feeling.” Zeb said He gestured for Kallus to follow him. “Come on we'll find a place to sit until they sort out where we're staying. The Ghost is in for repairs.”  
Kallus closed the bag deciding to just eat when they stopped again rather then trying to eat and walk at the same time. Zeb lead them back out onto the tarmac and through another building that appeared to be some sort of chop shop for droids and other parts.

“Is that a K2 unit?” Kallus said gesturing to a disassembled droid charging in the corner. It's voice box seemed to be missing but the droid followed them with it's eyes. Zeb glanced over.

“I hear that's lieutenant Andor's pet project at the moment.” Zeb said.

“If he gets it working it'll probably be useful. They can tap into essentially any imperial tech.”

“That so?” Zeb said. “Maybe the kid's onto something.”

Kallus nodded. They walked for a while not saying much until they came to a more lived in part of the base. A mishmash of smaller buildings and pop-up barracks that looked republic era. Zeb lead him to a more secluded rec area near the edge of a lake where they could sit down and he was grateful for it.

Kallus set the bag on the ground and started getting out the contents to eat them.

“They really grilled you in there, huh?” Zeb said glancing over at him. “You were in there a while.”  
“They asked me a lot of questions,” Kallus said through a bite of the food. “A lot I didn't have much on but I tried to help as much as I could.”

“Not much more you can do than that.”

Kallus nodded. “The base is impressive.”

“Getting bigger everyday,” Zeb said. “Most of these buildings weren't here last time I was here.”

“The recruits seem young. Tired. They're not soldiers.” Kallus said.

“They've seen their share of combat.” Zeb said.

“You know what I mean.” Kallus said.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.”

They were quiet for a bit, while Kallus ate and looked out over the lake. Zeb was pulling at the grass on the shore. It seemed ridiculously peaceful considering where they'd been just a day before.

“Senator Mothma suggested I take a job training intelligence agents. She thinks I could do some good there,” Kallus said.

“Not really that surprising given the circumstances.” Zeb said.

“No I suppose not.” Kallus set the bag with the food aside. “You know I didn't expect to make it out of there alive.”

“We don't leave a man behind.” Zeb said.  
“That'll be you're undoing you know.” Kallus said.  
“It's worked out for us so far.”

Kallus laughed. “Thrawn will stop at nothing to hunt us down you do know that don't you? We're a blight on his near flawless record.”

Zeb smirked. “ _That_ will be _his_ 'undoing,'” Zeb said.

Kallus shook his head with a tired smile just as Zeb's datapad buzzed. He took it out and glanced it over.

“Looks like they found us a room after all and it's not even bunks.”

“Thank the maker.” Kallus said.

Zeb rolled his eyes and got up. He reached a hand to Kallus to help him up too.

“We've got to check in but after that I think we both need to rest.”  
Kallus ran a hand through his hair. “Yes, I don't think I'm going to argue with you this time.” He tried to stretch out and winced when a shooting pain almost made him double over. Things always seemed to hurt worse when they were healing. He was taken off guard when he suddenly felt Zeb scoop him up. “What are you doing?” he said almost sounding offended.

“It's a long walk back across the base and you can barely keep yourself upright.”

“I'm perfectly capable to walk—this is so undignified.” Kallus complained.

“It's late most people are at the cantina or in bed now one's going to see you. You could just say thank you.”

“Alright fine. But only because I want to get there faster.” Kallus leaned into the lasat more his fur was softer then he'd imagined.

Zeb wasn't wrong on the whole way back to the barracks they saw maybe two or three people.

“There's a blackout order after sunset,” Zeb said like he knew what Kallus was thinking. “Leaves the base less vulnerable.”

“Smart plan.” Kallus said.

When they were near check in. Zeb set Kallus down and got their pass codes. He gestured for Kallus to follow him. “We'll get you set up with personnel tomorrow. You'll need a security clearance.”

Kallus just nodded as Zeb opened the door to their room.

“Not much but it's more comfortable then the ship.”

“I've slept on ships so long I don't know if I'll be able to sleep somewhere that's actually quiet.” Kallus said. He looked around the room. It was about the size of most rooms he'd had with the empire. Two beds but it was cozier. It looked lived in and less cold.

“I know the feeling,” Zeb said. He sat down on one of the beds and started taking his things off. Kallus sat on the other bed and kicked his boots off laying back. “The fresher's up the hall. It's fresh water not sonic and the four units in this building share it so you might have to wait.”

Kallus looked over at him. “You know I don't think I've ever used one that wasn't sonic.”

Zeb laid back when he'd stripped down to shorts. “There are some perks to being a rebel.”

Kallus looked him over and wanted to ask about his scars but decided against it for now. He looked at the ceiling as Zeb turned the lights down with his data pad. Part of him still thought he was going to wake back up in a cell on the Chimaera, but for now he could hear Zeb's breathing slow and the water lapping the shore of the lake outside, and for the first time, in very long time, he felt himself being lulled into a comfortable sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was really just a way of working out some headcanons for rebel Kallus and what happened after he left the empire also a way to explore his growing relationship with Zeb. I think I'd like to write more of these two eventually


End file.
